Reno please
by Suicide In A Bottle
Summary: In which Reno denies Cloud his releaese. Just pointless smut.


A/N: Something I started writting in my head while I was watching comedy central oneday, oddly enough, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or Reno or Cloud, though I want to!

Reviews welcome, but no flames! Edited 4/5/2012

* * *

Two bodies intertwined in dark silk sheets, moving to a rhythm only they know. Gasps and moans resound throughout the room, as well as the sound of skin meeting skin, slightly tan fingers grip tightly at long, silky red hair that has been let loose from its usual high ponytail. The redhead leans down capturing his blonde partners' lips in a fiery kiss, as he continues to pound into his lithe body. His mouth opens in a moaned gasp as a particularly harsh thrust hits his sweet spot, sending fireworks off behind his eyelids.

Reno takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Cloud's warm, moist cavern, their tongues battling for dominance, but the swordsman quickly gives in as another thrust sends more bolts of mind numbing pleasure through his body. The kiss breaks, both panting, lungs burning for air, and Cloud throws his head back onto the pillows under him. Eyes screwed shut, mouth parting in silent groans, while Reno nips and sucks at his neck. He takes a nipple into his mouth biting firmly, then gently swirling his tongue around in apology. His thrusts are as relentless as ever hitting the blonde's prostate with deadly accuracy.

The body under him arches off the bed in a perfect arch as he switches his attention to the other pink bud, while running his hands down his lovers sides, hands tracing old scars, heightening the ex-SOLDIER's arousal. Green eyes watch enrapt as his lovers face contorts in pleasure. The Turk leans down and licks the shell of the blondes are, using his tongue to following the lining of the cartilage, before sucking lightly on his earlobe, earning another moan from his boyfriend. He laughs huskily into the other man ears ear getting only a strangled moan from him in response. Cloud's brain is no longer capable of making full sentences at the moment.

"Cloud baby". His voice is thick with lust and desire. It sends shivers down the other's spine.

"Ngh…. R-Reno" Cloud swallows trying to moisten his throat, hoarse from moaning. "Reno, Reno please I-I'm so close." he pleads through gasp.

Reno laughs that husky laugh again, a small smirk spreading across his face. He reached between their sweaty bodies, grasping the blonde's weeping erection, pumping him in a tortuously slow manner. He watches as his lover's face contorts once again in ecstasy. The slow pace at which the redhead is pumping him is driving Cloud crazy. He bucks up into the hand that is fisting him, trying to gain more friction from the contact. A growl of frustration and need sounds low in his throat. Opening mako blue eyes his gaze meets with that of his emerald eyed boyfriend that he loves so much.

"Reno," he wines helplessly, "Stop teasing!"

The older man opts to ignore the pleading coming from the man beneath him in favor of adding more hickeys to the blonde's already growing collection. Cloud mewls in frustrated pleasure, he is close!

"C'mon Cloud." Reno murmured against pale, creamy skin. "Tell me what you want babe."

Another moan rips its way from the pale throat as Reno bites down on his neck. Drawing blood. He feels the warm, wet muscle of the Turk's tongue lapping at the crimson liquid and releases yet another moan from his already parted lips. He swallows once more, his mind trying to form the words he needs.

"Reno.", said redhead hmmed in response. "Reno please, Reno I'm s-so c-close. Make me cum, _please._ Make me cum harder than I ever have, fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk in the morning." He begs desperately. He can feel the smirk against his throat and then suddenly Reno flips them so that Cloud is on top. He is about to ask why, when Reno snaps his hips up rather forcefully, striking his prostate from a new angle. A scream tears its way from his over abused throat and is followed by a series of moans and groans as he is fucked in the most unforgiving way, yet he still manages to meet each and every one of Reno's thrust.

'I most likely won't be able to walk in the morning' he thinks fleetingly. The thought is interrupted by Reno as he takes hold of his leaking cock and begins pumping him in time with his thrust; it takes only a few pumps before Cloud throws his head back, blue eyes glowing, and lips pared moaning his lovers name as he cums hard. His vision goes white, senses overloading as he drowns in pleasure, his seed coating Reno's hand and some landing on his own chest.

Reno cums moments after, as the swordsman's already tight passage clamps down around his throbbing shaft like a vice. He thrust a few more times ridding out his orgasm, while emptying himself deep inside his blonde. Cloud collapses exhausted and satisfied onto his lover's chest, both struggling to regain their breath as they come down from their high. Reno is the first to speak.

He grins up at Cloud, "Babe you were amazing." he slides a hand down his boyfriend's back, the oversensitive muscles twitching at the light touch. Cloud merely rolls his eyes at the redhead's sly tone.

"If you ever make me beg like that again. So help me, Reno I'll-," His threat is silenced, as Reno captured the blonde's lips with his own, he then moves so that they are on their sides, still skillfully seated in the other man. He pulls back and finds Cloud pleasantly dazed by the kiss. Cloud sighs contently.

Reno chuckles lightly, "Works every time," he states smugly. Cloud snorts softly and snuggles into the redhead's embrace, wrapping his arm around his lithe body. Reno presses a kiss to Cloud's forehead, before pulling the other closer and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
